Heartlake City Hospital (41394)
Heartlake City Hospital is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description Kids can learn the value of caring for others while role-playing as a doctor, ambulance driver or patient with this LEGO® Friends Heartlake City Hospital toy playset (41394). It makes the best gift toy for children aged 6+ who will love acting out authentic scenarios in the hospital's reception area, the examination, recovery and storage rooms and its rooftop garden. So many ways to play! Buildable medical equipment, such as the X-ray scanner and microscope, plus bandage, stethoscope, syringe and thermometer accessories inspire imaginative play, as do the 3 mini-doll figures – LEGO Friends character Emma, Ethan and Dr. Maria. Add to the creative play possibilities with the toy ambulance to transport injured Ethan to the hospital, plus a stretcher and a wheelchair. Introducing LEGO Friends… LEGO Friends building sets are the best toys to encourage young kids to explore their interests with the help of the 5 girls from Heartlake City – Stephanie, Mia, Andrea, Emma and Olivia. *Kids discover the joy of caring for others when role-playing as doctor, patient and visitor Emma, and recreate real-life scenarios with this colorful and detailed LEGO® Friends Heartlake City Hospital (41394) playset. *The hospital’s examination room, with a buildable X-ray scanner, rooftop garden and medical accessories, plus 3 mini-doll figures – LEGO® Friends character Emma, Ethan and Dr. Maria – will spark children's creativity. *Kids will love pretending to drive the LEGO® toy ambulance, which has space for a patient and a stretcher in the back. A mini-doll wheelchair and medical accessories add to the imaginative play options. *There are so many ways to play with this 379-piece LEGO® set, making it a fun toy birthday gift, holiday gift or special surprise for kids aged 6+ to enjoy on their own or to share the fun with their friends. *The LEGO® hospital measures just over 7” (19cm) high, 8” (22cm) wide and 2” (6cm) deep, so this compact set won't take up much storage space. Kids can also combine it with other LEGO® sets for even more playtime fun. *No batteries are required with this building set for kids – constructed purely with LEGO® bricks, it is the best toy for powering up children’s free-thinking creativity, so the fun adventures never stop. *Thinking of buying this doctor toy for someone new to LEGO® models? No problem – it comes with easy-to-follow, step-by-step building instructions. Open the box and away they go! *Introduce young builders to the world of LEGO® Friends. A warm welcome awaits them in Heartlake City, where kids can explore their interests with their best friends by their side. *LEGO® building bricks meet the highest industry standards plus our own quality criteria. Kids building this LEGO Friends playset will find the bricks connect strongly and pull apart easily every time. *LEGO® bricks and pieces are tested in every way imaginable to guarantee that every young builder's LEGO Friends set meets the highest global safety and quality standards. Fun Facts * This is the only set Dr. Maria appears in. * Both Emma's and Dr. Maria's torsos and leg pieces are exclusive to this set. ** Dr. Maria's head piece and hair are also exclusive to this set. Gallery 41394-1.JPG|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41394 alt2.jpg|Ethan arriving at hospital. 41394 alt3.jpg|Ethan and Emma leaving the hospital. 41394_alt4.JPG|Ethan slipping on a banana peel. 41394 alt5.JPG|Dr. Maria taking Ethan out of the ambulance. 41394 alt6.JPG|Dr. Maria pushing Ethan in his wheelchair. 41394 alt7.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41394 alt7.JPG| 41394BOXBACK.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Emma Sets